Castle Karma
by Meoata
Summary: (WARNINGS: 100% OC and some disturbing nonsexual content.) Lusca escapes from his orphanage into the woods only to find a castle on the other end. Lusca houses the castle and realizes that he's not alone in the darkness. (First fanfic so critiques are welcomed and all that other wonderful stuff newbies type in their summaries.)
1. Prologue

I am Lusca Evans, a lone orphan in dark clothing with stitches here and there. I'm only 15 years of age and I escaped into the forest from the orphanage I was kept at, knowing that my "parents" would behead me if they knew I befriended a witch who gave me a deck of tarot cards and a necklace.

My "parents" were very abusive people who followed Christ enough to devote everything to him. Every day, when one of my "siblings" had done something bad, they'd get beaten up with weapons as my "parents" scream words of God for discipline. We could hear the cries of anguish, the crack of blunt objects and whips connecting to soft skin, and the screams of the parents, chanting in unison about God and Christ as the three made an orchestra that brought fear upon my "siblings" of our home. And in the end, we saw another traumatized kid exit the basement, covered in bruises so sensitive that a minor touch brought them agony. It was prison for all of us.

A few months ago, I was caught shoplifting at a candy store by a browsing customer in middle class clothing who just appeared as I took some toffee. Out of instinct, I ran away before he said anything.

"Thief! Stop that kid!" Even though I'm old, I look like a kid to these people. I hear him scream as I exit the front door. This was my twentieth shoplift session and my first time caught. I could feel something very odd and great inside me, like I've unlocked some sort of great speed. It didn't take long for me to be able to completely evade them, hiding deep in the shadows of an alleyway.

When I was sure that I wasn't chased anymore, I walked out of the alleyway, only to bump into a man in detective's clothing.

"Hello… 'Thief.'" The man said in a dark tone with a dark grin plastered on his face. I immediately panicked, turning around to run before getting caught in the harsh grip of the detective. I winced lightly in pain as I felt his hand squeeze my left arm before he pulled me harshly towards the shopkeeper and the customer who caught me. The two were only a short distance away from the shop. "Is this your thief?" I heard him ask, pulling me harshly to present me.

"Ow." I said. The two nodded.

"That's the kid I saw stealing the toffee. He has it in his coat pocket." The customer said. The detective went searching in my pockets with his free hand, taking the three pieces of toffee I stole.

"Say you're sorry," the detective said, tightening his grip on my arm. It stung.

"I'm sorry," I'm too proud for that but yet I said it.

"Make sure he pays," the shopkeeper said. I looked away, wanting to forget the situation I was in before the detective took me to the police station.

I was in a small room at the station with the detective.

"Was this your first time shoplifting?" I could get away with lying. The shopkeeper never caught me until that moment anyway, so I might get off with a small reprimand if I said it was my first time.

So I did.

"Yeah," I said, forcing myself to look at him and trying to control myself of any subtle hints of lying. "I will compensate for the candy if necessary." It was only 10 pence worth of candy. Working for it wouldn't take up too much time.

"What's your name?"

"Lusca Evans."

"Well, Lusca, since this was your first offense, I'm going to let you off with a warning." I hid my surprise, unable to believe that my lie worked. Bad news was that I could only use it once. "I'm going to take you home, where do you live?" I jumped at his question. If I lied, that'd be included in my list of offences and I'd be paying for more than just 3 pieces of toffee. But if I told the truth-

"I live at the orphanage," I opened my eyes wide, realizing that I interrupted myself mid thought. I knew, at that moment, that I was going to hell. The detective brightened up.

"Such a happy place. How is Mrs. Thompson anyway?"

"Lovely," would he believe me if I told him that everyone there suffers everyday under the hands of my "parents"? I honestly don't think so since they decorated their house full of materials that symbolized their religion, no one would believe an ounce of evil existed in them.

I was taken to his chariot, and with his reigns, the horses moved. The ride made me felt uneasy, knowing as to what was coming to me. I tried to think of something, anything else to feel at ease, but seeing the large orphanage up ahead forced me to remember my position and the outcome of my crimes.

We finally arrived at the orphanage. As each second passed, I felt more and more uneasy until I swear I was going to vomit inside the carriage and maybe onto the two white horses that took us there. The detective grabbed my arm, my right arm this time, taking me to the front door of the home. He knocked and we waited. I internally shook as every dreadful second passed before the door opened. I thought I was either going to defecate myself or just die from pure fear.

"Good morrow, Mr and Mrs. Thompson." The detective said to the smiling couple. "I caught one of your orphans shoplifting." He pushed me into my home, forcing me to wait behind my parents as I heard every word.

"Shoplifting?" My "mother" sounded shocked but any one of us could tell that it was false shock.

I looked around. The crosses, the bible verses, the crucifixes with Jesus on them almost made me shiver in fear, feeling the eyes of the lord pierce my soul, bringing me more pain than I was already in. I saw my siblings on the second floor, all 17 of them, peering around the corner to witness what was going on. I motioned for them to go away until I saw Lina.

Lina was the only person I could truly call my sister, even though we weren't related by blood. She had green eyes and her long red hair was in a braid. We shared everything together, things we'd never tell anyone else and I always shared my secret stash of stolen candy under my pillow with her. Seeing that look of pain in her emerald eyes, knowing what I was going to go through tore me up inside.

"Don't worry it's just 3 pieces of toffee. I already gave him a reprimand but I think you two would put the teachings of God inside little Lusca." The detective said

"We will, thank you for your services, detective." Mr. Evan said.

"Have a good day,"

"You too," Mrs. Evan said with a little giggle.

The moment the door closed, I could not feel the presence of the siblings and I could feel my "parents'" transformation as they glared at me. I jumped, knowing what was coming to me.

They dragged me to the basement by both of my arms with the grip as strong as the detective's I struggled, screamed, and cried, sounding as pathetic at the earlier victims of their discipline.

"HELP ME!" I scream as I hear the basement, the torture room, open. "PLEASE, HELP!" I don't know why I'm screaming. No one has the guts to go against them, lest they'd suffer the same fate. Tears fell like a faucet from my eyes in fear, knowing the agony that'll come.

"SHUT UP!" My "father" screamed. "YOU BETRAYED OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR, YOU DESERVE PUNISHMENT!" I was scared. More than anything I was scared. I cried, unable to stop the tears that stained my face and clothes as I was taken to the stone room that was as cold as the souls that delivered my punishment.

They stripped me, took off every article of clothing I had on me before tying me up to the stone wall. I cried more, now not of fear, but of shame. The stone that was pressed against my back was so cold that I shivered in my binds. I screamed louder as I saw my "mother" walk towards the rack of rods and whips, taking a rod and a whip and handing my "father" the rod.

"NO!" I screamed as they neared my naked form, crying more and more. "I'M SORRY, I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR TO GOD AND CHRIST, I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" I did not mean it. I stole them as an attempt to forget all of the agony with Lina. I was in the middle of it then.

"HEATHEN!" "Mother" screamed. "YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR YOUR DEFIANCE!" She made the first move, cracking the whip against my sensitive hip. I screamed loudly, crying now in agony as I felt the painful instrument sting my skin with such force. My "father" then made his next move, hitting me in the knee as I let out another scream.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER, THE SON, AND THE HOLY GHOST!" "Father" screamed as he continued to hit me with "mother." The pain was so great that I could only scream and cry, unable to think or do anything else.

"I COMMAND THIS DEMON TO BE REPELLED FROM THIS BODY!" They're mad! We all have thought that at least once here.

I screamed more, feeling my whole body go numb with pain slowly as they turned my body black and blue.

It ended. It finally ended after what felt like an eternity. We all panted. Them for exhaustion of using what they had on me and me for enduring what no human being should go through. I looked to the ground with rage, feeling my hair over my face. Afraid, pained, now enraged. My mouth moved to form words but no sound came out.

"_Kill me…_" I felt the rod hit my arm. I scream, feeling dry tears fall from my face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" "Father" asked. He wanted to know so I gave him my answer.

"KILL ME! HELL IS BETTER THAN LIVING IN CONSTANT FEAR OF YOU TWO DEMONS BRINGING US NOTHING BUT MISERY! I'M SURPRISED NO ONE HAS KILLED THEMSELVES YET BECAUSE OF THE ETERNAL AGONY WE'RE IN!" It was here I realized what I said and noticed the effect it had on my "parents." The words I have never heard anyone said before gave them their second wind, holding their weapons high they were ready to attack again.

I prayed for death as they beat me up again. It was shorter than the last but all my bruises had cuts now, due to the whip. They untied me, but I barely had the strength to stand, feeling my cut and bruised legs wobble under my weight. I collapsed instead.

"Get dressed!" "Mother" ordered. I crawled to my clothes as they walked out of the basement. I got dressed slowly, wincing as the cheap fabric brushed against my skin. I stood up, fully dressed, as I attempt to walk up the stairs. The exercise was excruciating, every step was like carrying large bars of lead on my back.

I made it to the top. The last thing I saw was Lina and the others, waiting for me in the main hall, before I fell on to the ground, unconscious from the pain and exhaustion.

I awoke several hours later in my bed to see Lina with a tub of water and a rag, tending to my wounds in candlelight. With the surrounding darkness, I knew that it was night.

"Lina…" I called her name softly.

"Lusca," she called back, "are you all right?" I start to sit up, feeling pain in me as I, apparently, pushed my limits, falling back onto the pillow.

"Apparently not." I reached under my pillow, grabbing some candy for Lina. "Here," I said, giving her the piece of candy. "Thank you for bringing me up here."

"Lusca… We heard what you said to them. There are some of us who are willing to give up our lives so we could avoid it all."

"All that pain… No one here deserves this fate." I felt the wet cloth leak cold, soothing water on my skin as she cleans my wounds.

"I know, just hang tight." She continued to clean my wounds until we heard the footsteps of the others. She blew out the candle and lie in her bed, pretending that she was asleep as did I. I could hear the kids walk to their respective beds and I could see the light of a moving candle, escorting the kids to their beds before the light left. The last thing that was heard was the click of the lock.

I could not sleep. I lie awake for what felt like an eternity, my brain relives the same scenario and adding stuff I would've done if I wasn't tied up. My mind went to beating them up with their own weapons, feeding them true retribution. I stopped thinking when I realized that I was getting agitated, feeling myself hot and sweaty. I finally stood up from my bed, feeling my whole body recover. I walked towards the window, illuminated by the moon.

"Lusca," I heard Lina whisper from her bed. I turned to face her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving for a little while. I can't stand being in the same house as them right now." I opened the window, climbing right out. The only good thing about these "parents" is that they're idiots and I use that to my advantage, sneaking in and out at night as they fall asleep quite quickly. I jumped from the second story roof to the grass, feeling the pressure from the fall in my knees before I ran away in a sprint.

I was in the middle of town, out of breath from my sprint. I love the night time walks through the empty streets, looking at everything from the stone walkways to the inundation of stars. But the night time scenery didn't help. I could still hear the screams and feel the pressure of their weapons against my skin. I ended up crying, trying to cry softly so that others don't hear my sobs. I ended up sitting on the curb, burying my face against my knees crying, unable to comprehend anything except all the pain.

Every day, I see children walking happily with their parents on these streets. I envied them for having a happier life than I as I ended up having no parents and living in a home where every day, one more person became a victim to the agony of whatever they had. I prayed for my parents to come and save me when I was a kid. I stopped when I was 10, knowing that no one will come save me.

That's when the witch appeared.

"Hey," I heard a voice. I looked up to see a teen at least my age or older. I could barely make out anything under the light of the moon other than his long blond hair and some facial details, but that's it. "Are you all right?" I looked away, I don't need his sympathy.

"Never better," I might have said that a bit too bitterly.

"You're wounded… badly too I might add." I looked at the teen again.

"I've already recovered, I will be fine."

"You came from the orphanage, right?" I looked at him with wide eyes as let out a small gasp. How could he have known?

"H-how did you-?" He smirked like he took a shot in the dark and that was a guess.

"Come with me, I think I can help you." I followed as he started to walk away. I'd say it was dumb to trust a complete stranger but anything was better than suffering in that home every day.

He led me into an alleyway that ended into a small area deep inside. I was unable to see anything except the silhouette of the teen as he walked towards the end of the alleyway. The next thing I knew, I saw light. I noticed that the teen was using tinderboxes to light two candles, opposite from each other on a large crate.

"Come, sit." I did as I was told, sitting on the ground in front of the crate. The boy opened the crate from the side and took out a beautiful deck of large cards.

"What are those?" I asked him as he shuffled the deck with grace I found impossible.

"They're my tarot cards," he answered. He finished shuffling and set the deck to the right of the box, placing 10 cards faced down in a cross like sequence.

"What are tarot cards?"

"They're my guides. They help whoever needs it." I found it ridiculous that a deck of cards could become guides, really. It was the most absurd thing I've ever heard. But that was before he flipped the first card.

"The seven of swords," he said before looking at me, "you're a thief, right?" I looked at him in pure surprise. There was no way he could've known that from a card. I tried to rationalize it in my head, thinking that he might've saw me running from the candy shop's owner. But I nodded, slowly.

He flipped the second card. It was sideways, but I saw something horrifying in the next card: a man and a woman bound from the neck and a grotesque creature was holding the chains the covered their necks.

"The devil," he said, "this is the force that is blocking you, people of sin." I nodded again.

"My parents…" I start to say. "They attacked me for stealing candy earlier today. Every day, they attack someone. One time they beat up someone after dinner for not using their table manners." _Don't cry!_ I screamed to myself. "I'm afraid, we're all afraid and we don't know what to do." I could feel tears threaten to come out of my eyes, but I forced myself to keep it together. He flipped the third card underneath the two.

"The hierophant, religious teachings or traditions is the foundation of it all." I nodded again.

"My parents are Christians." I noticed a grin form on his face.

"You wanna know a secret?" I nodded. I was very curious as to what he had to say. He whispered words that I could easily believe but at the same time, found unbelievable and disturbing. "There is no God." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How…?" I didn't know what to say except that question. Living with a bunch of abusive Christians must've branded their teachings into my mind.

"God wouldn't want you to suffer. So far, the cards say that the religious beatings in your house are the works of pure evil. God wouldn't want any mortal, harming others, even if it was for his own sake." He was right. I knew he was. God couldn't have taken my parents and left me under a family that wears a mask of happiness, only to show their true colours to us and whip us until we thought we were going to die.

He flipped another card, this time to the left of the two.

"The nine of swords," That card also brought me a feeling of dread. "You have suffered recently, also a symbol of insomnia." I nodded.

"I was out cold after the beating. I woke up in my bed, having my wounds tended by one of my siblings." He flipped another, this time to his right.

"Strength, you will find the courage you need for your upcoming trials." I hope so… Boy do I hope so. He flipped the top card. "The seven of wands, a defender, you want to protect them, don't you?" I thought about the sad faces of the orphans, the tortured cries of those who made their mistakes, and Lina. "Lina?" I realized I said her name aloud.

"Lina's the only person I could call my sister. I stole some candy today for her. I share with the other orphans from time to time, but Lina's the only person that I felt safe around. We talk about anything and everything; we'd do anything to see each other smile." I smiled as I remembered the days of Lina and I, hiding by the lake, hearing the soothing sound of the waves as we talked and laughed, forgetting out situation. "I really want to help them, Lina and the others, but I don't know how." He flipped the bottom card on the right side of the cross.

"The knight of wands, you see yourself as a very energetic and an enigmatic person, very noble in your causes." I nodded before he flipped the card above that. "But the personality you project is quite different. The knight of swords, this card represents a man who knows what he wants and knows how to get it. He's strong and intelligent." I was interested, a bit confused, but interested. He flipped the card above that, almost the last one. "The tower, you fear that the stress of your life will eat you up inside but you hope that the lightning will liberate you from your prison. With the stories you've told me, I'm not surprised." The final card, I noticed a grin as he flipped it. "The eight of cups is your answer. One day you will be free."

"Will the others be all right?"

"I do not know. These are your cards, not theirs." I sighed.

"Thank you for your guidance. But before I leave, I must know your name."

"I am Vallewida, a witch." I was surprised to know he was a witch. I reflexively jumped, thinking that he'd put a hex on me or something. He ended up laughing. "I'm not an evil witch, evil witches don't help others." That calmed me down a bit.

"I'm Lusca. Thank you again for your help, Vallewida." He smiled.

"I'm always here to help." He blew out the candles before I walked off, back to the orphanage.

I climbed on the second floor roof back through the window to the bedroom. I walked to my bed, finally feeling at peace.

"Lusca," I heard Lina walking towards me, sitting on my bed with me. "Where were you?" I was excited. I wanted to tell Lina everything.

"I met a witch today," even in the dark, I could see the shock, and maybe fear, in her eyes. "Don't worry. He's a good witch."

I told Lina everything. I felt energetic, telling her everything about my encounter with Vallewida.

"He told me there's no God," I said with a smile, "there is no God." I could tell that I was sounding crazy because of the look she gave me.

"How could you say that?" She asked me.

"God wouldn't want us to suffer, God wouldn't want them to hurt us, God would want us to live happy lives and look at us, we're miserable and a lot of people wish they were dead. I'm happy to know that we aren't toys for God's amusement." She sighed. I hoped she knew I was right.

"I need to sleep. Goodnight, Lusca."

"Goodnight, Lina."

I met with Vallewida every night ever since. He taught me everything I know and gave me special herbs to make me feel better every time I saw him. Then he gave me his tarot cards and a handcrafted necklace with a point.

"Here," he said, "use these for your future, do whatever it is necessary for you and others." I looked at the card and the necklace and then him.

"Thank you, Vallewida."

I ran back home to talk to Lina one last time.

"We have to escape," I said to her, "it's the only way."

"Lusca," Lina said, "I can't, what if we get hurt or worse?"

"What could be worse than living here? Getting bruised every day?"

"If we get caught, we'd be beaten until we're close to death, out there we have no bed or shelter."

"It doesn't matter when we're getting hurt every day. Please, Lina."

"I can't, God knows what's out there." I sighed before walking towards the window again. I have nothing to pack except for what's in my pocket and a pillow full of candy, leaving only half of my great loot to the orphanage.

"Lina… You are the greatest sister I've ever had. I wish I could protect you all, but it's too hard. The only thing I can do for you and everyone else is steal candy. I'm sorry, but I cannot stay. All the screams, the pain…" I didn't know what to say. "Please know that I'm with you and everyone." She nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Lusca."

"I wish I could do more but I'm at my limit. I'm so sorry." I jumped out the window and ran into the woods, leaving my old life behind and starting anew.

I continued to walk into the woods, all natural light obscured by the trees. I was exhausted, eating only the candy from my pillow for what felt like eternity until I made it to a clearing where a large stone castle stood.


	2. Karma

The stone castle was bright under the moonlight. Staring at the colossal building made me feel small and insignificant in the world compared to it. I realized I'm walking towards the entrance slowly in a trance of amazement as I knocked on the door, hoping that whoever lived there would offer me shelter and food.

The door echoed under my fist as my hand slammed against the door a few time. There was no response. I didn't hear the voice or the footsteps of people from the inside. I thought that they either didn't hear the door or the castle was completely deserted. I didn't think it would be possible for a very big building like that to be abandoned so I knocked again. This time, the door opened under my fist slowly.

It was like a silent invitation to me. My intuition told me to turn around and avoid the large dark building, but I was so curious and I was way too tired to continue on and go anywhere else.

I wish I followed my intuition.

I slipped into the small crack of the door, closing it behind me before I walked deep inside the castle, through a small hallway with a beautiful rug and there are metal armours against the wall with beautiful golden frame paintings of a beautiful boy my age and two adult males in outfits that look comfortable and warm with an aura of royalty.

I walk into the foyer, a large, magnificent place, with the light of the moon from the glass above to illuminate everything. The whole area was decorated in elegant designs from beautiful columns to red drapes and carpets by the many doors on the first floor. The second floor, on the top of the stone stairs underneath a beautiful red carpet with golden edges, had a very large portrait of the two adults and the boy, like a family painting. I looked at everything in awe, surprised and amazed about the gorgeous structure I was in. I walked up the stairs, walking up the left staircase at the top of the main one, opened some drawers which contained a few tinderboxes before walking further into the hallway, and I found the bedroom behind the first door I opened, which was not the first one I saw. I was happy for my intuition at this point.

The room was almost pitch black, but I could tell that it was bigger than the orphanage, a gorgeous sight to behold. I walked to a candle on a dresser beside the bed, remembering Vallewida using tinderboxes, I successfully lit the candle. The wallpaper was very elegant in its pattern, the golden design shined in the candlelight and the carpet below was as red as every other carpet I've seen. The dresser looked as elegant as everything else in the room and the bed was a very large bed with purple blankets and looked well kept. I also noticed a closet in the room. I opened it to see clothing of many different types, replacing my rags with one of the matching outfits that looked really soft.

I changed slowly, savouring the feeling of the fabric of the white clothes. They felt expensive and soft, like being embraced like a cloud. I took out everything from my old clothes pocket and set the pillow of candy on the bed. I looked at the cards in my hand as I sat on the bed. I was surprised when I sank in its comfort but my eyes were still on the cards and my mind was on the people I once knew.

"Vallewida… Lina…" I said to myself. "Thank you for everything, and I'm so sorry I left, but I knew that if I stayed, I'd hurt you and the others." I shuffled the deck, my fingers fumbled a bit for not being accustomed to a deck of cards so large.

I forgot some of the cards I drew but I do remember Death and The Tower. Vallewida told me that Death isn't a bad thing but I just have this feeling of dread just looking at it. The Tower also had a dark meaning: change, freedom, a change of belief, or falling down drastically, literally or figuratively. The other cards were either unimportant or unrelated to the reading.

I dismissed the cards' meanings, putting everything on the dresser before blowing out the candle, sleeping on the soft bed under the covers with a smile. I was free of the orphanage and in a large, gorgeous castle. I felt protected by the walls as I closed my eyes, descending into sleep.

I woke up with sweat drenched on my body and paralyzed with fear as I heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream, followed by the sound of a blade, silencing the scream. I gasped loudly, covering my mouth to prevent myself from screaming before I jumped from my bed, pocketing my items before hiding in the closet, leaving only a sliver open. I watched the door to the hallway opening slowly, witnessing a creature of unimaginable, great horror enter the room in the darkness.


	3. Trapped

The creature emitted a low growl as it walked around. I could barely see it, but I could tell that it was pale, I could see the inside of its mouth, and its claws were huge. I forced myself to look away, afraid that just staring at the creature would drive me into complete insanity, giving away my location.

It walked right in front of the closet door, I could see every gruesome thing about the creature from its messed up eyes to its legs. I almost screamed but I was still silent, breathing through my mouth so even my breath could not be heard. My heart was racing in pure terror. I was petrified just from looking at the monstrosity.

After many torturous seconds, the thing was walking away, leaving the room completely. I left the closet when I was sure it wouldn't come back, breathing laboriously to calm my racing heart. What the hell was that thing!? I knew then that I had to get out of the castle.

Before I left the bedroom, I opened the drawers, finding a lantern, some tinderboxes, and a piece of paper with the words, Eli's Entry #1 on top.

July 7th, 1867  
There's something wrong here. I could feel something evil in Castle Karma. My older brothers and I experienced similar nightmares and hallucinations. We tried to leave, but an unexplainable force haunts this place. We've heard an ominous voice rang through the halls, an unnatural sound, as we tried to escape. I don't know what to do. We're scared, we're trapped. What is haunting this place?

I was terrified more and more as I read the note. I knew I had to get out of here. I pulled out the lantern so the darkness wouldn't frighten me as I ran to the door on the other side of the room. I turned the lantern off as I opened the door, slowly, afraid that the creature might be around, but I couldn't see him as I looked from behind the door. I ran through the hallway to the foyer, down the stairs, and into the first hallway where I saw the door to freedom.

Freedom wasn't as easy as I'd hope. Everything went dark and I heard a loud scream from hell, it frightened me as I thought that another monster was coming to kill me. I regained my sight, seeing something that almost made me cover my mouth so I could prevent myself from scream in fright: the door was now covered in something large, red, and fleshy. I stepped back in reflex, too afraid of something so ominous and unknown. I turned around, walking back to the foyer. I needed to find another way out.


End file.
